


Amortentia et Forêt interdite

by Nour2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, non-con elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passe-t-il si Harry empoisonne Lucius Malfoy à l'Amortentia ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia et Forêt interdite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dupond_et_Dupont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/gifts).



> Laissez-moi vous expliquer la chose ^^  
> J'ai écrit cette fanfiction en utilisant le générateur slash de Dupond_et_Dupont >> voici le lien : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1094252
> 
> Même si vous ne comptez pas écrire allez quand même le lire c'est super drôle. Et moi je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant XD et c'est pas exclu que je recommence.
> 
> Voilà mes contraintes : 
> 
> Persos : 1- Harry Potter/ 2- Lucius Malfoy
> 
> OOC : 6 à 11 – Le caractère de vos personnages est inversé par rapport aux livres. Les méchants deviennent tout mielleux et les gentils sont trop d4444rk !
> 
> Déclencheur : 4- L’un des personnages boit une potion qui le rend toute chose et le pousse à sauter sur l’être aimé (pour… Hé bien, le sauter, en fait).
> 
> Lieu : 3- La Forêt Interdite. Araignée aux huit yeux lubriques, Centaures libidineux, Sombrals voyeuristes, c’est très glamour.
> 
> Fin/évenmt aléatoire : 8- Le/la meilleur(e) ami(e) de l’un des protagonistes débarque. Mais il/elle est profondément homophobe et s’en va dégoûté(e) pour ne plus jamais leur parler. Mais c’est pas grave, car notre couple s’aaaaime ! (bonus bashing character: +2)
> 
> Fautes (ben oui, parce que sinon ce serait trop facile ^^) : 16 à 18- Problème de temps : mettez certains verbes au présent, d’autres au passé. C’est vachement plus drôle comme ça.

Harry sortit du château avec un sourire diaboliquement satisfait. Aujourd’hui est le jour de la visite des parents et les parents de Drago Malfoy étaient venus le voir. Au moins une chose pour laquelle il pouvait remercier cet espèce de mielleux n’ayant jamais un mot plus haut que l’autre, même quand on l’insulte. Harry s’est parfumé à l’Amortentia aujourd’hui et en avait versé quelques gouttes dans le jus de citrouille de Lucius Malfoy. Il était certain que ce dernier va le suivre jusqu’à la Forêt Interdite. En effet, quelques minutes après que Harry ait passé la lisière de la Forêt, il aperçoit la silhouette élégante de Lucius. Ben oui, Lucius. De toute façon, vu ce qu'il a prévu pour ce soir autant commencer les familiarités dès maintenant.  
\- Harry Potter... le salua la voix grave de Malfoy senior.  
\- Lucius, roucoula quasiment Harry.  
\- Que faîtes-vous ici à une heure pareille ?  
\- Je t'attendais, répondit Harry d'une voix séductrice.  
Il avait la ferme intention de prendre les choses en main ce soir. Il s'approche lentement de Lucius, qui ne sut quoi répondre. Une fois devant lui, il eut un sourire carnassier puis l'envoie valser contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne. Il s'approcha puis, posa ses mains des deux côtés de la tête du blond.  
\- Ce soir, Lucius, je vais faire quelque chose que j'attends depuis longtemps. Je vais te baiser.  
L'homme gémit sourdement ce qui étire le sourire diabolique sur les lèvres de Harry.  
\- Oh oui, je vais bien te baiser et tu vas aimer ça.  
D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry leur retira leurs vêtements, révélant ces corps à damner un saint, ne leur laissant que leurs caleçons. Il dévore le corps de Lucius du regard, sa virilité tendant le fin tissu de son caleçon. Ensuite, il captura sa bouche dans un baiser dominateur, enroulant sa langue autour de celle de Lucius. Ce dernier fit glisser son caleçon et Harry pu regarder avec émerveillement les 25 centimètres de plaisir qui n’attendent que sa bouche. Il enleva son propre sous-vêtement, qui était devenu trop petit. Il s'agenouilla devant Lucius le fixant d'un regard prédateur, celui-ci répondit d'un gémissement sourd. Ensuite, enfonça son sexe humide dans la bouche offerte de Harry, qui se hâte de faire jouer sa langue sur la flûte de son partenaire. Il commença des va-et-vient, aspirant toute la longueur du blond, jouant sur la pression qu'exerçaient les muscles de sa gorge autour du gland. Bref, en résumé, il lui fait la pipe de sa vie. Quand il sent Lucius près de la jouissance, il malaxa ses bourses. Lorsqu'il jouit, il pousse un cri tenant plus du vagissement que du gémissement et Harry avala tout ce qu'il put. Cependant, un peu de sperme lui coula le long du menton, il l'essuya négligemment du dos de la main en se relevant. Il embrassa Lucius, sa langue toujours souillée du sperme du plus âgé, lui faisant goûter sa semence. Sans préavis, Harry pénétra Lucius de sa lance érigée.  
\- Mmhh, tu es si étroit… murmura Harry.  
Lucius gémit, donnant son accord pour passer à l’étape suivante. Harry le pilonna sans douceur et Lucius gémissait comme jamais.  
\- T'es une petite salope, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'attendais que ça, hein ? Ma queue dans ce petit cul.  
\- Ouiii, gémit Lucius. Plus...  
Harry n’en peut plus, c’était tellement bon. Il explosa dans l’intimité de Lucius, bientôt suivi par ce dernier qui était redevenu dur dans l'intervalle. Harry se retira, à bout de souffle. Ils restent reprendre leur souffle appuyés contre un arbre quand ils entendirent une branche casser. Harry se retourna vivement, toujours nu pour faire face à Ron qui les dévisagea avec un regard dégoûté.  
\- Ron ! Je... Je peux t'expliquer !  
\- Quoi ?! T'as couché avec un homme ! Avec Lucius Malfoy en plus. Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois il a déjoué toutes nos combines ?  
\- Mais, je ...  
\- Non. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi !  
\- Très bien. De toute façon tu m'as toujours tiré vers le bas.  
Ron tourna les talons sans répondre, les oreilles rouges de colère. Lucius était toujours un peu dans les vapes à cause de l'Amortentia et n'a aucune réaction.  
\- Lucius. Regarde-moi, ordonna Harry.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu vas retourner te coucher et si jamais tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit je nierais tout en bloc. Par contre, à chaque fois que tu seras avec ta femme, tu penseras à la baise extraordinaire que je viens de te donner. Bonne nuit Lucius.  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons très satisfait de lui-même.


End file.
